Zermatt
Zermatt tsɛrˈmat}} (Walliser Dialekt ˈtsærmɑt}}; , abgeleitet vom ursprünglichen lateinischen Namen ) ist eine im Bezirk Visp des Kantons Wallis in der Schweiz. Zermatt liegt im Mattertal (auch Nikolaital genannt) auf einer Höhe von zirka am Nordostfuss des Matterhorns und ist dank diesem sowie seinem Wintersport- und Wandergebiet ein bekannter Ferienort der Schweiz. Lage miniatur|Blick von [[Furi (im Südwesten) auf Zermatt]] Das Zermatter Gemeindegebiet grenzt an Italien. Der klassische Übergang über den Theodulpass ist jedoch aufgrund der Eisbedeckung nur für Fussgänger und Skifahrer passierbar. Zermatt ist ein Bergsteigerzentrum der Alpen und einer der bekanntesten Wintersportorte der Schweiz. ; Sprache Zermatt ist noch vor in der südlichste Ort des geschlossenen deutschen Sprachraumes (als deutsche Sprachinsel liegen lediglich die Lystaler Orte Gressoney und Issime weitere 20 km bis 30 km südlich). Klima Durch die hohen Berge, welche in den Hauptwetterrichtungen die Niederschläge abschirmen, sowie das allgemein hohe Geländeniveau ist das Klima für die Höhe und die geographische Breite mild und niederschlagsarm. Die Waldgrenze liegt auf hohen 2'200 bis und damit im mittel- und südeuropäischen Spitzenbereich. Die durchschnittliche Niederschlagsmenge im Dorf beträgt rund 700 mm pro Jahr. Die umgebenden Berge, insbesondere entlang der italienischen Grenze, sind – relativ zur Höhe – deutlich kälter und niederschlagsreicher. Auf der des Monte Rosa beträgt der durchschnittliche Jahresniederschlag 4100 mm. Geschichte miniatur|Bevölkerungsentwicklung zwischen 1476 und 2007 miniatur|Altes Zermatt miniatur|Die Bahnhofstrasse von Zermatt Viele hochgelegene Alpentäler, so auch das Mattertal, wurden schon in vorgeschichtlicher Zeit seit über 6000 Jahren bewohnt. Während des sogenannten war das Klima wärmer als in der darauffolgenden bis Mitte des 19. Jahrhunderts und auch heute. Entsprechend war damals das Begehen heute vergletscherter Passübergänge im Wallis wie der Theodulpass von Süden her ins Mattertal zumindest im Sommer relativ einfach möglich – insbesondere da nicht wie andernorts enge Schluchten und Felspartien an den Abhängen dies erschwerten oder ganz verunmöglichten. Entsprechend früh dürfte im oberen Mattertal auch die erste Besiedlung schon vor Einwanderung deutschsprachiger Bevölkerung von Norden her erfolgt sein, was auch den romanischen frühesten Namen von Zermatt oder Aroleit für die Hochebene südlich davon Richtung Theodulpass erklärt. 1280 wird Zermatt erstmals als erwähnt, was als «Matte im Quellgebiet» oder «Matte in den Grenzmarken» übersetzt werden kann.Infobroschüre Zermatt, PDF Zermatt ist eine Tochterpfarrei von St. Niklaus. Die Kirchengemeinde von Zermatt wird in einer Urkunde vom 25. April 1285 erwähnt. Eine Dorfkapelle wurde ca. 1290 errichtet. Zwischen dem 15. und 17. Jahrhundert kauften sich die Zermatter von verschiedenen Feudalherren frei. Wichtige Handelswege führten im Mittelalter via Zermatt über den Theodulpass nach Italien. Münzfunde belegen, dass dieser Weg schon zu Zeiten der im 1. bis 4. Jahrhundert nach Christus benutzt wurde. Die Münzen kann man heute im Alpinen Museum in Zermatt besichtigen. Als sich die Gletscher während der Wärmephase um 1000 bis 1300 weit zurückgezogen hatten, war der Theodulpass auch auf der Nordseite eisfrei. Aus dem 13. Jahrhundert stammen die teilweise gepflasterten e, deren Überreste heute noch zu sehen sind. Erste Naturforscher kamen um 1780 nach Zermatt. Ein bescheidener Fremdenbesuch setzte nach 1820 ein, ab 1838 gab es eine Gastherberge.Christian Imboden, Berge: Beruf, Berufung, Schicksal, Rotten Verlag, Visp, 2013, Seite 37 sowie Stanislaus Kronig, Familienstatistik und Geschichtliches über Zermatt, 1927, Seite 286 Zwischen 1850 und 1860 wird eine mit Kutschen befahrbare Strasse zwischen Zermatt und St. Niklaus erstellt. 1852 wurde das erste kleine Hotel eröffnet. Der Gommer Bauernsohn Alexander Seiler I. eröffnete 1855 das [[Hotel Monte Rosa|Hotel Monte Rosa]] und begründete sein Hotelimperium.Fred. Ammann: Schweizer Gastgeberfamilien. Genealogisch-biografische Kurzchroniken traditionsreicher Gastronomen- und Hoteliersfamilien. Familie Seiler Zermatt. Folgeheft 14. Biel 1980; Mark Andreas Seiler: Ein Gletscher – ein Hotel – eine Familie. Horizonte einer Walliser Hoteliersdynastie, Rotten Verlag, Visp 2012, ISBN 978-3-905756-67-8, S. 196 ff. (Mit zahlreichen Literaturhinweisen.) Ein Hotel auf dem Riffelberg wurde 1854 gebaut. 1858 folgte die Gründung einer Bergführergesellschaft in Zermatt, die 1860 wieder aufgelöst wurde. Im Jahre 1873 kam es dann zur Gründung der Führergesellschaft Zermatt St. Niklaus.Christian Imboden, Berge: Beruf, Berufung, Schicksal, Rotten Verlag, Visp, 2013, Seite 64 Ein weiterer Tourismuspionier war Joseph Anton Clemenz, der 1852 das Mont Cervin eröffnete und es 15 Jahre später an Seiler verkaufte. 1865 gelang dem Engländer Edward Whymper die Erstbesteigung des Matterhorns. Dies war der Startschuss für den Aufstieg zum weltberühmten Touristenort. 1891 wird die Bahnstrecke von Visp nach Zermatt der Visp-Zermatt-Bahn für den Sommerbetrieb eröffnet. 1898 wird die Bahn auf den Gornergrat weitergeführt. Im Januar 1902 organisiert Hermann Seiler als Präsident der Sektion Monte Rosa des Schweizer Alpen-Club in und bei Zermatt den ersten Skikurs in der Schweiz.Alpina vom 1. Februar 1902, Nr. 2, S. 35; Neue Zürcher Zeitung vom 8. Februar 1952, Nr. 282 (6), Blatt 5. Von Zermatt aus gelingt im September 1903 Luftschiffer Eduard Spelterini und Hermann Seiler zusammen mit einer dritten Person die erste Überfliegung der Hochalpen im Ballon.Neue Zürcher Zeitung vom 22. September 1903, Nr. 263, S. 2; Landschaftsaufnahmen dieser Ballonfahrt in: Eduard Spelterini. Fotografien des Ballonpioniers, hrsg. von Thomas Kramer und Hilar Stadler, Zürich 2007, S. 46 und 50. Die alte Kirche wird 1913 abgebrochen und durch die heutige Kirche ersetzt. Am 31. Dezember 1927 lässt Hermann Seiler 180 eingeladene englische Sommerstammgäste in St. Niklaus mit 50 Schlitten abholen und nach Zermatt fahren. Aufgrund des Erfolgs dieses probeweisen Sportwinters nimmt die Visp-Zermatt-Bahn Ende 1928 den fahrplanmässigen Winterbetrieb auf, Voraussetzung für reguläre Wintersaisons in Zermatt. Bereits 1944 besuchen erstmals mehr Gäste im Winter als im Sommer Zermatt.Zermatt Tourismus: Daten zur Zermatter Geschichte 1968 wird die Air Zermatt gegründet. Sie errichtet am Dorfeingang einen . Durch den Tourismus ist Zermatt im Lauf der Zeit stark gewachsen. Obwohl das typische Bild eines Walliser Bergdorfs nur noch im Ortskern wiederzufinden ist, blieb der Ort vor grösseren n verschont. Zermatt ist autofrei. Transportaufgaben werden von Elektrofahrzeugen oder Pferdetaxen übernommen, welche mit den Fussgängern das Bild beherrschen. 124 Hotels sowie zahlreiche Gästebetten in Ferienwohnungen bieten über 17'500 Gästen Platz. Mit einer Fläche von 243,4 km² gehört Zermatt zu den grössten Schweizer Gemeinden, davon sind: 1,3 km² Bauzone; 9,4 km² Wald; 10,0 km² Landwirtschaftszone (inkl. Alpweiden); 183,0 km² Naturschutzzonen. Der höchste Punkt ist mit die Dufourspitze im Monte Rosa-Massiv. Der tiefste Punkt auf nennt sich Schlangengrube. 81,3 % der Einwohner gehören der an, 9,2 % der , 5,4 % gehören einer anderen Konfession an und 4,1 % sind konfessionslos.Zermatt Tourismus: Infrastruktur ZermattKurzportrait der Gemeinde Zermatt Wappen Das Wappen der Gemeinde Zermatt stellt auf rotem Hintergrund einen gelben Löwen dar, der auf zwei von drei grünen Hügeln steht. Zwei fünfzackige Sterne flankieren das Wappentier. Seit jeher fand die sinnbildliche Kraft des Löwen in den verschiedensten Wappen ihren Niederschlag. Es wird vermutet, dass der Zermatter Löwe als Zeichen der Bezirkszugehörigkeit aus dem Wappen der (Bezirkshauptstadt Visp) «geliehen» worden ist. Weiler Auf dem Gebiet von Zermatt liegen die Weiler Findeln, Tuftern, Winkelmatten, Blatten, Zum See und Zmutt, meist mit eigenen Kapellen. Früher wurden sie als Sommersiedlungen benutzt. Heute sind sie beliebte Touristenziele. Findeln and Matterhorn.jpg|Findeln, oberhalb von Zermatt. Zmutt.jpg|Der Weiler Zmutt. Tuftern.JPG|Tuftern bei Sunnegga. Picswiss VS-01-02.jpg|Blick auf Zermatt, im Vordergrund Blatten. Picswiss VS-01-03.jpg|Der Weiler Zum See. Weiler Zum See bei Zermatt in 1923.jpg|Der Weiler Zum See im Jahr 1923. 3807 - Winkelmatten - View from Gornergratbahn.JPG|Das mit Zermatt zusammengewachsene Winkelmatten. Matterhorn Herbrigg oberhalb Zermatt.jpg|Matterhorn bei Herbrigg auf dem Weg nach Hubel, Zmutt Kirchen und Kapellen miniatur|Katholische Pfarrkirche St. Mauritius miniatur|Kapelle Maria zum Schnee mit dem Schwarzsee. Die Einwohner von Zermatt sind mehrheitlich Gläubige. Die Religiosität kommt auch in der grossen Anzahl von Kirchen und Kapellen rund um Zermatt zum Ausdruck: * 1575: Bau alte Pfarrkirche mit Kaplaneihaus (Heiliger Mauritius) * 1607: Bau Kapelle Winkelmatten (Heilige Familie) * 1640: Bau Kapelle Blatten (Maria, Königin des Rosenkranzes) * 1691: Bau Kapelle Findeln (Heiliger Jakobus) * 1693: Bau Kapelle Ried/Howeten (Heilige Luzia) * 1747: Bau Gebetshaus Furri (Schmerzensmutter Maria) * 1784: Bau Kapelle Schwarzsee (Maria zum Schnee) * 1797: Bau Kapelle Zmutt (Heilige Katharina) * 1870: Bau der Englischen Kirche (St. Peter) * 1880: Bau Kapelle Riffelalp (dem heiligsten Herzen Jesu) * 1902: Bau Gebetshaus Trift (hl. Gottesmutter) * 1910–1913: Neubau der Pfarrkirche * 1950: Bau Kapelle Gornergrat (Heiliger Bernhard von Aosta) * 1950: Bau des Kreuzweg Schibuwaldje * 1961: Bau Kapelle Riffelberg (Heiliger Bruder Klaus) * 1964: Bau Kapelle Zum See (Heilige Barbara) Gewässer Durch Zermatt fliesst die Matter Vispa. Der Fluss entsteht durch den Zusammenlauf des vom Zmuttgletscher kommenden Zmuttbachs, der vom Gornergletscher kommenden Gornera, des vom Triftgletscher kommenden Triftbachs und des vom Findelgletschers und durch die Findelschlucht fliessenden Findelbachs. Bei Stalden vereint sich die Matter Vispa dann mit der Saaser Vispa und bildet die Vispa, welche schliesslich in die Rotten (Rhône) mündet. Neben zahlreichen namenlosen n, die in den letzten Jahren durch das Abschmelzen der Gletscher entstanden sind, sind die folgenden Zermatter Bergseen besonders erwähnenswert: * Grindjisee * Grünsee * Leisee * Mosjesee * Riffelsee , bekannt für das Spiegelbild des Matterhorns im See. * Schwarzsee * Stellisee Grindjesee.jpg|Grindjisee Grünsee (Zermatt).jpg|Grünsee Leisee.jpg|Leisee Mosjesee.jpg|Mosjesee Matterhorn Riffelsee 2005-06-11 crop.jpg|Riffelsee Picswiss VS-01-21.jpg|Schwarzsee Stellisee.jpg|Stellisee Berge miniatur|Monte Rosa mit [[Gornergletscher links und Grenzgletscher rechts.]] miniatur|Breithorn ( ) 22 Schweizer Hauptgipfel über 4000 Meter liegen ganz oder teilweise auf Zermatter Gebiet: * Dufourspitze (Monte Rosa), , der höchste Berg der Schweiz. * Nordend (Monte Rosa), * Zumsteinspitze (Monte Rosa), * Signalkuppe (Monte Rosa), * Liskamm (manchmal Lyskamm), Ostgipfel, * Liskamm (Lyskamm), Westgipfel, * Matterhorn, * Parrotspitze (Monte Rosa), * Dent Blanche, * Ludwigshöhe (Monte Rosa), * Castor (Zwillinge), * Zinalrothorn, * Rimpfischhorn, * Strahlhorn, * Dent d’Hérens, * Breithorn Westgipfel, * Breithorn Mittelgipfel, * Westlicher Breithornzwilling, * Gendarm (östlicher Breithornzwilling), * Pollux (Zwillinge), * Breithorn Roccia Nera, * Ober Gabelhorn, Gletscher miniatur|Theodulgletscher miniatur|[[Zmuttgletscher und Matterhorngletscher.]] Zermatt ist für seine grosse Anzahl von Gletschern bekannt. Zusammen mit allen Seitengletschern bedeckt das Gletschersystem des Gornergletschers eine Fläche von 68 km², das ist hinter dem Aletschgletscher die zweitgrösste zusammenhängende Gletscherfläche der Alpen. Liste der Zermatter Gletscher: * Findelgletscher * Triftjigletscher * Gornergletscher * Adlergletscher * Monte Rosagletscher * Grenzgletscher * Zwillingsgletscher * Schwärzegletscher * Breithorngletscher * Theodulgletscher mit Plateau Rosa * Furggletscher * Tiefmattengletscher * Zmuttgletscher * Matterhorngletscher * Stockjigletscher * Schönbielgletscher * Hohwänggletscher * Arbengletscher * Gabelhorngletscher * Triftgletscher * Rothorngletscher * Bodengletscher Tourismus Wintersportgebiete miniatur|Gornergratbahn mit Matterhorn miniatur|Mittelstation [[Furi des Matterhorn-Express]] Das Wintersportgebiet um Zermatt gliedert sich in die drei Bereiche , «Gornergrat» und . Seit dem Bau der neuen Verbindungsbahn Furi–Riffelberg im Sommer 2006 sind die drei Skigebiete ( ) miteinander verbunden. Mit dem angegliederten Gebiet von (Italien) stehen dem Wintersportler 63 Bergbahnen und mehr als 300 Pistenkilometer zur Verfügung. Die längste Abfahrt vom Kleinen Matterhorn nach Zermatt ist 21 km lang und hat eine Höhendifferenz von 2'279 m. Die Fahrt mit der Seilbahn zum (Klein Matterhorn) führt auf eine Höhe von Die Bergstation wurde erst Ende der 1970er Jahre erbaut, nachdem man die Konzession schon Ende der sechziger Jahre erhalten hatte. Kurze Zeit später wäre das Projekt wohl kaum mehr realisierbar gewesen, was die Gemeinde Saas-Fee mit ihrem Projekt zum Feechopf ( ) erfahren musste. Über einen Personenlift gelangt man auf den Gipfel des Klein Matterhorns (höchster Aussichtspunkt Europas) auf Das Panorama reicht von den Schweizer Alpen über die französischen Alpen bis in die italienische . Das Gebiet ist Kern des Sommerskigebiets von Zermatt. Das Gebiet des Gornergrats wird mittels der Gornergratbahn, einer der ältesten elektrischen Gebirgs-Zahnradstrecken der Schweiz, erschlossen. Ungefähr auf halber Strecke befindet sich bei der Station Riffelalp der Ausgangspunkt des Riffelalptrams, der (nur im Sommer betriebenen) höchstgelegenen Strassenbahn Europas, welche die Bahnstation mit dem Fünf-Sterne-Hotel Riffelalp Resort 2222 m verbindet. Am Endpunkt Gornergrat erwarten den Besucher ein Hotel, eine Sternwarte sowie ein Panoramablick auf den Gornergletscher und das Monte-Rosa-Massiv. Folgende Bahnstationen befinden sich im Ski- und Wandergebiet von Zermatt: Sunnegga, Blauherd, Grünsee, Rothorn, Findeln, Gant, Gornergrat, Riffelalp/Riffelberg/Rotenboden, Hohtälli, Stockhorn, Rote Nase, Furi, Trockener Steg, Klein Matterhorn, Gobba di Rollin, Plateau Rosa, Theodulpass/Testa Grigia, Gandegg, Schwarz See, Furggsattel. Geschichte der Bergbahnen von Zermatt miniatur|Luftseilbahn aufs [[Klein Matterhorn|Kleine Matterhorn]] miniatur|Gobba di Rollin miniatur|Blick von der Aussichtsplattform Klein Matterhorn auf das Plateau Rosa * 1898: Eröffnung der Gornergratbahn (nur Sommerbetrieb) * 1928: Die Gornergratbahn fährt erstmals auch im Winter * 1942: Bau des ersten Skiliftes von Zermatt nach Sunnegga * 1947: Bau der Sesselbahn Zermatt–Sunnegga * 1955: Gründung der LZS (Luftseilbahn Zermatt–Schwarzsee) * 1955/56: Bau der Luftseilbahn Zermatt–Furi–Schwarzsee * 1958–1958: Bau der Luftseilbahn Gornergrat–Hohtälli–Stockhorn * 1962: Bau der Luftseilbahn Furgg–Schwarzsee * 1963: Bau des Skiliftes Hörnli * 1963–1965: Bau der Luftseilbahn Zermatt–Furi–Furgg–Trockener Steg * 1964: Gründung der Rothornbahn AG * 1967: Bau der Gondelbahn Sunnegga–Blauherd und der Luftseilbahn Blauherd–Rothorn * 1971: Bau der Gondelbahn Gant–Blauherd * 1973: 17. Dezember. Definitive Bewilligung der Luftseilbahn auf das Kleine Matterhorn * 1979: Eröffnung der Luftseilbahn auf das Kleine Matterhorn * 1980: Eröffnung der ersten unterirdischen Standseilbahn der Schweiz Zermatt–Sunnegga (Sunneggatunnel) * 1982: Bau der Sechser Gondelbahn Zermatt–Furi und der Luftseilbahn Furi–Trockener Steg * 1986: Eröffnung der Luftseilbahn Hohtälli–Rote Nase * 1989: Ersatz der Skilifte Sunnegga–Blauherd und Patrullarve–Blauherd durch eine Vierersesselbahn * 1990: Bau Sessellift Furgg–Sandiger Boden–Theodulgletscher * 1991: Eröffnung der Gruppen-Gondelbahn Furgg–Schwarzsee als Ersatz der alten Luftseilbahn * 1996: Eröffnung der neuen Pendelbahn Blauherd–Rothorn als Ersatz der alten Luftseilbahn * 1998: Eröffnung Seilbahn Gant–Hohtälli * 2002: Fusion Sunnegga-Express AG, Rothornbahn AG und Matterhornbahnen AG zur Bergbahn Zermatt AG, der grössten Bergbahnunternehmung der Schweiz10 Jahre Zermatt Bergbahnen AG, inside .zermatt * 2002: Eröffnung der Achter Gondelbahn Matterhorn-Express Zermatt–Furi–Schwarzsee * 2002: Eröffnung des Sessellifts Gifthittli * 2003: Eröffnung des neuen Sessellifts Furggsattel. Die Furggsattel Gletscherbahn ist die erste Sesselbahn, welche auf einem Schweizer Gletscher gebaut wurde. Sie ist die längste Gletschersesselbahn Europas. Die Bergstation stand beim Bau auf italienischem Boden; da als Grenze die höchste Linie des Grats definiert ist, der gratbildende Gletscher inzwischen jedoch weggeschmolzen ist und die Felskante nun die höchste Linie bildet, steht auch die Bergstation (und somit die ganze Bahn) inzwischen in der Schweiz. * 2005: Eröffnung der Kombibahn (Gondel- und Sesselbahn) zwischen Sunnegga und Blauherd * 2006: Eröffnung der Gondelbahn Riffelberg Express zwischen Furi und Riffelberg * 2007: Eröffnung Sessellift Sunnegga–Findeln–Breitboden * 2008: Rückbau der Luftseilbahn Gornergrat–Hohtälli–Stockhorn. An ihrer Stelle wurde eine Verbindungspiste vom Hohtälli nach Gifthittli gebaut. Um das Stockhorn neu zu erschliessen, wurde ein neuer Skilift erstellt. * 2008: Bau eines vollautomatischen s von Sunnegga zum Anfängerpark am Leisee * 2009: Bau der Verlängerung des Matterhorn-Express von Schwarzsee via Furg auf Trockener Steg. Diese Bahn ersetzt die alte Gondelbahn von 1965 von Furgg nach Trockener Steg sowie die Gruppen-Gondelbahn Furgg–Schwarzsee. Mit der neuen Bahn ist der Trockener Steg in 25 Minuten ohne Umsteigen zu erreichen. * 2010: Rückbau der oberen Sektion des Theodul-Express (Sandiger Boden - Theodulgletscher). Als Ersatz dient die Verlängerung des Matterhorn-Express, welche 2009 realisiert wurde. * 2013: Erneuerung der Standseilbahn Zermatt-Sunnegga.Wiedereröffnung der Standseilbahn Sunnegga, inside.zermatt Für die kommenden Jahre plant die Zermatt Bergbahnen AG weitere Investitionen.Investitionen & Projekte, matterhornparadise.ch Sommerskigebiet miniatur|Sommerskigebiet auf dem [[Furggsattel.]] Das Sommerskigebiet von Zermatt ist das grösste und höchstgelegene seiner Art in Europa. Je nach Schneeverhältnissen stehen bis zu 20 km Pisten zur Verfügung. Die längste Abfahrt hat eine Länge von 7 km. Das Sommerskigebiet erstreckt sich vom Trockener Steg über den Theodulgletscher zur Testa Grigia oberhalb des Theodulpasses, weiter über das Plateau Rosa bis zum Klein Matterhorn. Die Gobba di Rollin, welche einige hundert Meter südlich des Kleinen Matterhorns, dicht an der Grenze zu Italien liegt, ist mit einer Höhe von der höchste Punkt eines europäischen Skigebiets. Sie ist nur im Sommer mit Skiliften erreichbar. Im Frühling und Herbst ist ausserdem die Gletscherbahn zum Furggsattel geöffnet. Das Sommerskigebiet wird von vielen Skinationalmannschaften für das Sommertraining genutzt. Seit einigen Jahren wird zusammen mit Saas-Fee ein Kombiticket für Sommer-Skiurlauber angeboten. Die Fahrzeit von Täsch nach Saas-Fee beträgt zirka 40 Minuten. Langlauf Zermatt selbst hat keine Langlaufloipen. Die 15 km lange, wettkampferprobte Spur liegt unterhalb von Zermatt zwischen Täsch und Randa.Langlauf in Zermatt In den Jahren 1981 bis 1989 wurde achtmal der Zermatter Nachtlanglauf, ein 10-km- rennen, in den Strassen von Zermatt durchgeführt. Bergsteigen Die touristische Entdeckung des Mattertals begann 1792 mit den Erstbesteigungen des Klein Matterhorns und des Theodulhorns durch den Genfer Gelehrten Horace-Bénédict de Saussure. Nicht weniger als 58 Erstbesteigungen und 47 Ersttraversierungen folgten in den Jahren 1855 bis 1894. 1855 erfolgte zum Beispiel die Erstbesteigung der Dufourspitze des Monte Rosa.Christian Imboden, Berge: Beruf, Berufung, Schicksal, Rotten Verlag, Visp, 2013, Seite 50 1858 folgte die Gründung einer Bergführergesellschaft in Zermatt, die 1860 wieder aufgelöst wurde. Im Jahre 1873 kam es dann zur Gründung der Führergesellschaft Zermatt St. Niklaus. 1865 erfolgte die Erstbesteigung des Matterhorns. Erst 1931 wurde die Matterhorn-Nordwand erstmals erfolgreich bezwungen. Die Haute Route, ist der Name einer internationalen, hochalpinen, mehrtägigen Wander- und Skidurchquerung, die durch die Walliser Alpen von Chamonix, Frankreich, bis nach Zermatt führt. Wandern Zermatt bietet ein Wanderwegnetz von mehr als 400 km an. Von Saas-Fee über Grächen (Höhenweg Balfrin) nach Zermatt (Europaweg) führt die regionale Wanderroute 27 „Swiss Tour Monte Rosa“ von Wanderland Schweiz. Die ganze Wanderung dauert drei Tage, kann jedoch auch in einzelnen Etappen bewältigt werden. Die Tour ist nur für geübte und ausdauernde Wanderer zu empfehlen. Berglauf Seit 1982 findet regelmässig vom Bahnhof Zermatt ( ) zum Zielpunkt Schwarzsee paradise ( ) der Matterhornlauf mit einer Streckenlänge von 14,34 km statt. Seit 2002 findet zusätzlich im Juli der Zermatt-Marathon statt, der von St. Niklaus über Zermatt auf den Riffelberg führt. Kultur Seit September 2005 findet das Zermatt Festival statt. Diese Veranstaltung nimmt die Tradition der Zermatter Sommerkonzerte und Meisterkurse aus den 1950er- und 1960er-Jahren auf. Zu den Veranstaltungsorten zählt unter anderem die Riffelalp Kapelle auf , es treten unter anderem Grössen wie die auf.Zermatt Festival Ein weiterer Höhepunkt ist das Musikfestival Zermatt Unplugged. Verkehr miniatur|Der alte Bahnhof von Zermatt mit Gornergratbahn um 1900. Matterhorn-Gotthard-Bahn (MGB) Wichtigster Zubringer in das von Autos mit Verbrennungsmotor befreite Zermatt ist die Matterhorn-Gotthard-Bahn (MGB). Diese entstand 2003 durch die Fusion der Furka-Oberalp-Bahn und der Brig-Visp-Zermatt-Bahn. Die 35 km lange Bahnstrecke von Visp nach Zermatt wurde 1891 eröffnet. Das Teilstück Brig–Visp wurde erst 1930 gebaut. Auf ihrer Linie nach Visp, Brig-Glis, Andermatt und Disentis verkehrt auch der Glacier-Express. Seit der Eröffnung 2007 des neuen Lötschberg-Basistunnels der NEAT ist Zermatt von Zürich aus mit Umsteigen auf die Schmalspurbahn im neuen Bahnhof Visp in drei Stunden erreichbar. Gornergratbahn miniatur|Die Gornergratbahn vor dem Kleinen Matterhorn Direkt neben dem Bahnhof der MGB beginnt die der Gornergratbahn (GGB), die auf den Gornergrat führt. 1896 wurde mit dem Bau der imposanten Ausflugsbahn begonnen. Da die Endstation Gornergrat auf einer Höhenlage von liegt, war die Bauzeit zwischen Schneeschmelze und dem Wintereinbruch äusserst kurz. Über 1000 Arbeiter kamen zum Einsatz – die meisten von ihnen waren, wie bei allen damaligen grossen Eisenbahnbauten der Schweiz, Italiener. Insgesamt waren während der zweijährigen Bauzeit rund 2400 Arbeiter beschäftigt. Autofreies Zermatt miniatur|Shuttle-Zug Die Strassen von Zermatt sind für den privaten Autoverkehr seit 1931 gesperrt. Das bestehende Fahrverbot haben die Stimmberechtigten von Zermatt in den Jahren 1972 und 1986 bestätigt. Die 6 km lange Strasse zwischen Täsch und Zermatt darf nur mit einer Spezialbewilligung befahren werden, die an Einheimische, Gäste mit einer Zweitwohnung, Taxis, Versorgungs- und Rettungsfahrzeuge vergeben wird. Die Verkehrskapazität der Strasse ist inzwischen überschritten. Am 6. März 2005 haben die Stimmbürger von Zermatt einem Ausbau der Strassenverbindung zugestimmt. Seitdem prüfen die Gemeinde Zermatt und der Kanton Wallis die Sanierung und den Ausbau der Strasse. Die Fahrzeuge der Feriengäste müssen für die Dauer des Aufenthaltes in Täsch abgestellt werden. 2006 wurde dafür ein kostenpflichtiges Parkhaus mit über 2000 Parkplätzen eröffnet. Ausserdem werden rund 900 Parkplätze von Privatunternehmen angeboten, die einen 24-Stunden-Taxidienst nach Zermatt anbieten.http://www.zermatt.ch/de/page.cfm/zermatt_matterhorn/anreise/auto Im Matterhorn-Terminal ist eine Umsteigeplattform auf die Matterhorn-Gotthard-Bahn integriert. Pendelzüge mit Niederflurwagen, die auch mit Gepäckkulis befahren werden können, verkehren im 20-Minuten-Takt nach Zermatt. In den Nächten zwischen Freitag und Sonntag verkehren die Züge im Stundentakt durchgehend.Matterhornterminal miniatur|Elektrotaxi und Elektrobus am Bahnhof von Zermatt Für den Transport der Skifahrer werden in Zermatt seit Januar 1988 eingesetzt. Diese bedienen auf einem Rundkurs von zirka 4.5 km Länge sämtliche Talstationen der Zermatter Bergbahnen. Im Dezember 1991 wurde für die Erschliessung des Aussenquartiers Winkelmatten zusätzlich ein Klein-Elektrobus in Betrieb genommen. Das Passagieraufkommen zu den Spitzenzeiten im Winter ist gross. Je nach Bus-Typ finden 27, 50 oder 80 Passagiere Platz. Die Busdienstleistungen sind im Skiabonnement enthalten. Bei normalen Strassenverhältnissen reicht eine Batterieladung aus, um ein Tagespensum von maximal 22 Kursen zu bewältigen. Die Maximalgeschwindigkeit beträgt, wie für alle Fahrzeuge in Zermatt, 20 km/h.E-Bus-Betrieb der Gemeinde Zermatt Während Autos mit en in Zermatt verboten sind, sind s für gewerbliche Nutzung zugelassen, dürfen aber nur mit einer maximalen Geschwindigkeit von 20 km/h fahren. Von diesen mit Ausnahme der Elektrobusse kleinen und schmalen Elektroautos sind viele unterwegs, als Transportfahrzeuge der Handwerker, als Lieferfahrzeuge der Supermärkte, Geschäfte, Gaststätten und Hotels sowie als Taxis oder Hotelzubringer, um Gäste und deren Gepäck vom Bahnhof abzuholen. Da in der Schweiz gut 57 Prozent des Stroms mit Wasserkraft produziert werden,Wasserkraft, Bundesamt für Energie BFE sind diese Elektroautos nicht nur vor Ort völlig emissionsfrei, sondern gelten auch insgesamt als umweltfreundlich. Je nach Einsatzprofil besitzen die Betreiber je Fahrzeug zwei oder drei einfache Bleiakkumulatoren zum Wechseln. Seit 1947 ist die Zahl der bewilligten Elektrofahrzeuge auf rund 500 angewachsen. In Verbindung mit dem vorhandenen Strassensystem führt die Fahrzeugnutzung inzwischen zu Verkehrsproblemen, denen durch Verkehrsberuhigungsmassnahmen begegnet werden soll.Zermatt inside, April 2012, 10. Jahrgang, Nr. 2 (PDF; 102 kB) Zudem gibt es Kutschbetriebe.Zermatt Innerortverkehr Air Zermatt AG Zermatt ist der Sitz der Air Zermatt AG, eines schweizerischen Helikopterunternehmens, welches 1968 gegründet worden ist. Politik In Zermatt wird der siebenköpfige Gemeinderat, die Exekutive, alle vier Jahre gewählt. Die nächsten Wahlen finden im Herbst 2016 statt. Gemeindepräsident ist seit Dezember 2004 Christoph Bürgin (CVP). Aus der Gemeinderatswahl vom 11. November 2012 ergab sich die folgende Sitzverteilung für die Legislaturperiode 2013–2016: * CVP 3 Sitze (Wahlen vom 12. Oktober 2008: 4 Sitze) * CSP 2 (2) * Unabhängige Partei Zermatt 0 (1) * Bündnis für Zermatt 2 (0) Bemerkenswerte Bauwerke miniatur|Das Matterhornmuseum in Zermatt. * Spezieller der 130 kV-Freileitungsunterquerung der Luftseilbahn Zermatt-Furi * Höchste Seilbahnstütze der Schweiz (Seilbahn Gant–Hohtälli, Höhe: 94 Meter) * Der Schlepplift Gandegg ist mit einer Länge von 3899 Metern der längste der Welt. * 2006 wurde auf dem Kirchplatz eine markante Glaskuppel errichtet. Sie enthält das Matterhorn-Museum „''Zermatlantis''“ und eine archäologische Ausgrabungsstätte als Inszenierung. Darin ein versunkenes Dorf mit 14 begehbaren Häusern.Zermatlantis, das Matterhorn Museum, öffnet im Dezember 2006 seine Tore * Ein Wahrzeichen von Zermatt ist der 1906 errichtete Murmeltierbrunnen im Zentrum des Ortes. Berg- und Schutzhütten miniatur|Die neue [[Monte-Rosa-Hütte]] * Gandegghütte, * Rothornhütte, * Hörnlihütte, * Monte-Rosa-Hütte, * Schönbielhütte, * Solvayhütte, * Berggasthaus Trift, Schwesterstädte * , Italien * , China * , Japan * , Südtirol, Italien * , Vereinigte Staaten * , Portugal Persönlichkeiten miniatur|[[Ulrich Inderbinen-Brunnen in Zermatt]] * Martin Anthamatten (* 1984) ist ein schweizerischer . * Alfred Aufdenblatten (1897–1975), Skilangläufer * Fränzi Aufdenblatten (* 1981), Skirennläuferin * Diego Perren (* 10. Januar 1965), Curling Olympiasieger in Nagano 1998 * 1983: Amedée Biner, Walter Bielser, Alex Aufdenblatten, Alfred Paci, Zermatt Curling Club * Otto Furrer (1903–1951), Mitbegründer des Wintersportortes Zermatt und erfolgreicher Wintersportler der 1920er- und 1930er-Jahre * Ulrich Inderbinen (1900–2004), Bergführer. Bestieg insgesamt 371 mal und mit 90 Jahren das letzte Mal das Matterhorn * Bruno Jelk, (* 1943 in Plaffeien), Chef der Bergrettung, hat unter anderem das Dreibein für die Bergung aus Gletscherspalten entwickeltBruno Jelk, Rettungschef in Zermatt, Interview in der Rhone Zeitung, 2006 * Alphonse Julen (* 20. Februar 1898; † unbekannt), Schweizer . * Heinz Julen (* 29. Februar 1964), Künstler * Mario Julen, (* 7. Februar 1963), Bergführer, der als erster Europäer die Everesttraversierung bewältigt hat. * Max Julen (* 1961), Olympiasieger Riesenslalom * Daniel Lauber (* 5. August 1937), Alt-Ständerat (1983–1991) und Alt-Gemeindepräsident (1976–1990) * Bernhard Perren (1928–1960), Skirennfahrer und Bergführer * Gottlieb Perren (1926-2014), Skisportler und Bergführer * Alexander Seiler (1819–1891), Hotelpionier * Hannes Taugwalder (1910–2007) Schriftsteller, Kommunalpolitiker und Unternehmer. * Pater Henry Volken, , (1925–2000), Präsident des Komitees für Entwicklungshilfe der Nichtregierungsorganisation bei den Vereinten Nationen Literatur * * * Weblinks * Offizielle Website der Einwohnergemeinde Zermatt * Offizielle Website von Zermatt Tourismus * Offizielle Website der Burgergemeinde Zermatt * Offizielles WebGIS der Gemeinde Zermatt * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Zermatt Kategorie:Ort im Kanton Wallis Kategorie:Gemeinde Kategorie:Autofreier Ort Kategorie:Wintersportgebiet Kategorie:Ersterwähnung 1280